1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which preserve the aroma and flavor of potable liquids and, more particularly, to vessels with buoyant lids for preserving the aroma and fresh taste of coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
True aficionados of coffee are well aware that the delectable brew keeps its aroma and flavor much better when not reheated and when not exposed to the air. Vacuum bottles are ideal for preserving the flavor and aroma, but are impractical for general household use.
In attempting to overcome these problems, several devices have been invented, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,918, issued to B. Ramsden and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,792, issued to G. S. Wasserman et al. Ramsden discloses a float which protects the liquid from substantial contact with the air and Wasserman discloses a floating lid with an aperture to permit beverage flow therethrough Other relevant devices are those disclosed by A. Tellier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,114; B. Selten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,600 and G. Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,218. A problem with all floating lid devices is that of providing sufficient clearance between the inner wall of the vessel and the outer edge of the floating lid so that the lid will, at all times, float on and adjust to the level of the liquid, while, at the same time, allowing for unobstructed flow of the liquid without loss or discharge of the lid during the pouring process.